


The elf.

by Blindingabel



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28271829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blindingabel/pseuds/Blindingabel
Summary: Jens pranks robbe into wearing an elf costume but sander makes it a little better.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	The elf.

Robbe was riding his bike down the street. Cold and annoyed he didnt understand why people were dressing up for a christmas party halloween has already been done why repeat it but, here he is in yellow tights that felt like a second pair of skin a long lime coat with fluffy white cuffs and a pointy yellow and green hat he was dressed up as a elf he might as well go to mall and help santa out with the way he looks but decides against it.

Robbe finally reaches his old home as he parks his bike he can hear the music pumping from outside." it would be funny to see everyonw dressed up in christmas outfits" he thought.Robbe entered the builiding and went up the elevator the music growing louder as he walked to the he already felt hot but didnt want to take off the coat and make his outfit look incomplete.

Robbe knocked on the door and waited until it is swiftly opened to reveal zoë. She wasnt dressed up her eyes bugged out of her head and she nearly dropped her champange glass.

"what are you wearing" she askes him trying not to laugh and thats when robbe knew he had been pranked robbe put his hands to his face and mumbled " jens told me to wear a elf costume because everyone else is dressing up" zoë pulled a sulking robbe into the apartment. Robbe survyed the room and everyone was staring at him " YOU" robbe said pointing at jens who had a camera faced at him "YOU DID THIS TO ME" as he advanced towards him. Senne jumped in between robbe blocking his path to jens " hey hey you look good though got everyone feeling more festive already". Robbe ignored the compliment and kept staring at jens " i hate you" robbe said while staring at jens. Senne pulled robbe out of the room and handed him a beer " here drink this it'll calm you down".

"this is the worst day of my life im never leaving this kitchen again" robbe said to himself as he cracked open his beer and took a swing.  
\--------  
Sander saw the elf being dragged away from the room and wanted to talk to him as he saw senne enter room again he snatched a santa hat and put it on his head. He saw the elf with his head in his hands mumbling to himself " i guess we're matching" he told him. "sander" he introduced himself with a handshake" robbe" the elf replied with a slightly confused but happy smile on his face and thats when sander knew he met the love of his life.


End file.
